Returning Home
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: First story, be gentle. Ruby returns home from a solo mission slightly injured, and Weiss is not happy. One-Shot.


This is my first RWBY story. I recently became obsessed with the series and have taken a liking to a certain pairing. This is a one-shot, though if it is well enough received I may combine it with a longer story. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed, and 'hate' will be ignored.

Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. My computer is old and as such the shift and backspace keys tend to not work from time to time. I read my work as I go to try and catch any mistakes, but no one's perfect.

Enjoy

~Rambling Madwoman

Her eyes became heavier the longer she tried to focus on the words on the paper in front of her. Piles and piles of paperwork were spread on the table haphazardly, organization ignored for the time being. "Just a few more contracts..." Weiss mumbled to herself, fighting to stay awake. She hadn't slept well the past week, she never did when Ruby went on a solo mission.

Though she had the upmost confidence in her partner, the fear never quite stopped gnawing at her nerves. Ruby Rose was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, being one of the best Huntresses currently alive she never returned with more than a few scratches. Weiss hated Ruby going alone, but after her father had taken a sudden turn for the worse, the company was passed to her as he withered away in the hospital.

She didn't feel sad at her father's state, he had never shown much love towards her anyway. She was raised to take over the company, nothing more or less. Being allowed to go to Beacon was simply her father hoping she would realize that she hated it and return home, finished with her rebellious stage.

As she finished reading through another contract and signing it, she yawned. the office was much too large for one person, causing her loneliness to be that much worse. Ruby wouldn't be home for another couple days, causing Weiss to focus completely on her work. Ruby was distracting to say the least, always wanting to go on missions with Weiss or simply frolic about.

At first, when they finished with Beacon, she was fine with that. Yang and Blake, though still part of team RWBY, more often than not chose to go on partner jobs and missions. Weiss was perfectly fine with spending most of her time with her partner, but when she received the news about her father, she had to learn to balance Ruby, missions, and the company.

It was stressful to say the least, but Ruby was extremely supportive. She understood that Weiss had to stop going on so many missions and focus more on the company. Ruby took a few less missions at first, trying to be around more while Weiss adjusted to her new job. When they both adjusted, Ruby returned to going on jobs full time, Weiss only being able to join a few times a month.

Normally the jobs were only a few days long, clearing out a cave or checking out a random attacking. Though on longer jobs like what Ruby was on now, Weiss struggled to focus on work. Though she had plenty of time for it, her thoughts always lingered on her partner's wellbeing.

Though as had been proven time and time again, Ruby could take care of herself just fine. So long as she had Crescent Rose with her, nothing could touch her, be it Grimm or Torchwick's men. Ruby always returned safe to Weiss.

As Weiss went to read the next contract, her eyes closed and she reveled in how comfortable the table suddenly felt. She fell asleep almost instantly, all thoughts of the company abandoned for dreams of her team and partner. Having received hardly any sleep the past few nights, she didn't notice when someone gently lifted her from her desk bridal style, carrying her away from the paperwork.

Weiss suddenly felt at ease, curling closer to the warm body. The arms cradled her closer as she was carried from the building. Though it was the middle of the night, the crimson cloak acted like a shield, well known enough to keep any enemies at bay. It wrapped around the two, protecting them.

The walk was short, the door being opened and shut softly so not to wake the woman sleeping lightly. The house was empty aside from the who just entered, signaling the rest of the team was on a job. Ruby quietly climbed the stairs, careful not to wake her partner. When they reached their room Ruby gently pulled back the covers and laid Weiss down.

As Ruby went to take off her cloak and set Crescent Rose aside, Weiss grabbed the cloak in her sleep, tugging it gently. Ruby smiled softly, opting to set the scythe on the bedside table for the time being. Ruby removed her cloak and draped it over the two of them after crawling under the covers.

Weiss immediately snuggled up to the taller woman, grasping the cloak with one hand and Ruby's shirt with the other. Ruby pulled Weiss closer, wrapping one arm around the smaller woman's waist and the other quickly becoming a pillow. Ruby smiled, glad to finally be home again.

Weiss yawned and stretched, only to find a crimson cloak trapped in one hand and a woman in the other. Burying her face in the other woman's neck she pulled her closer, breathing out a sigh of relief. The smell of roses and grass never failed to calm her, no matter the situation. Ruby woke up with a smile, puling Weiss closer yet.

"Did you carry me home again?" Weiss asked, her face still buried in Ruby's neck. The taller woman chuckled. "Yeah, you passed out at your desk again. You need to not push yourself so hard." She said gently, running her fingers soothingly through long white locks. "I can't help it, there's always so much to do..." She sighed, kissing the woman's neck and making a path toward's her lips.

Weiss and Ruby both stiffened when her lips met bandages.

Weiss's eyes flew open to see Ruby's right eye covered in gauze and bandages. Covering her mouth, Weiss tries to comprehend what happened. Ruby glanced down sorrowfully. "I got cocky and thought the beowulf was dead, turned my back to it to finish off another." She said softly, pulling Weiss to her and continued softly stroking her hair. She could feel the other woman crying softly against her.

"I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention..." Ruby said, trying to console her partner. "But I'm ok, in a few weeks i should be able to take off the bandages. I'll have to wear an eyepatch though..." She said. Ruby knew how much her partner hated her acting like injuries weren't as bad as they were. She tried the find middle ground, telling Weiss how it is without worrying her too much.

"I should've gone with you, I could've had your back..." Weiss mumbled, sniffling softly. Ruby held her closer, shushing her. "No, then it could've been you who had gotten hurt, and I'd never be able to forgive myself..." Ruby said, trying to comfort her despite being the one injured.

"No, screw the company! I didn't want to take my father's place in the first place, not since Beacon. I hate you having to go on solo missions just so I can become more and more like my father. I'm done with it!" She said powerfully, trembling with anger.

"You know you can't just leave the company to fail, it's a part of who you are." Ruby said gently, trying to calm her partner down. "No, it's a part of who I used to be. I don't want to be Weiss Schnee anymore, I just want to be Weiss. I can pass on the business to the person below me." She said, warming up to the idea.

"Are you really willing to just give your family's legacy to a stranger?" Ruby offered, not wanting Weiss to make a hasty and regrettable decision. "I'll make sure it's left in good hands, but I refuse to just sit behind a desk all day, watching my life pass me by." She argued. "I'm tired of not getting to spend as much time with you because of the job, I miss waking up every morning with you and going on missions to hunt Grimm. I miss game nights with the team and feeling like I have a family." Her sniffling stopped, though a few stray tears made their way down her cheek. Ruby gently brushed them away with her thumb, stroking Weiss's face.

"If that's what you want, then you know I'll support you one hundred percent, I just don't want you to make a decision you'll regret just because of me." Ruby said, resting her forehead against the pale woman's. "Nothing regarding you is ever 'just'. I can't imagine my life without you." Weiss argued, calming down.

Ruby laughed lightly and rolled on to her back, pulling Weiss partly on top of her. "I'm tired." Ruby announced, falling back asleep almost instantly. Weiss rolled her eyes and cuddled up to the other woman. The sleep was welcomed.

Ruby may be a dolt sometimes, but she was Weiss's dolt.


End file.
